


Super

by Ikjotbedi9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Government, Multi, Science Fiction, Superpowers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikjotbedi9/pseuds/Ikjotbedi9
Summary: Kids of the future run from the secret government organization that created them. Their transformation consists of 2 stages; they become the opposite of their personality and the second is they blackout, with temporary amnesia. They way for their memory to return, as well their powers to surface is by saying their power verbally.Evelyn Rose enters the second stage, forgetting everything she knows with quick flashes of flashbacks in her memory, returning for a split second. Her friends guide her as they run from that secret organization.But can they run forever?





	1. The Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy the Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eveyln Rose wakes up and doesn't recognize anyone around her.

_“I think you’re being overdramatic,” Livia says, crossing her arms._

_“I am not being overdramatic,” I say, “You’re just being paranoid.”_

_“Of course I’m being paranoid! I’m your best friend! It’s my job to take care of your clumsy ass.”_

_“I don’t need your help, so go back to whatever fantasy world you’re living in because…” I pause, as my vision fogs up._

_“Guys, she’s about to blackout!” I hear Livia say. Soon, all I see is black._

* * *

 

I open my eyes. Four kids stand over my head, muttering some words about me “transforming”. What does that mean? And who are these kids? They seem around my age. 11 girl and 4 guys. I notice the TV and they’re talking about a breakup of this famous couple that I don’t recognize. I’m in a coffee shop of some sort, and people seem to be curious about why I’m on the floor. I get up; this girl with black hair with blue and pink highlights tries to help me up but I refuse. I am perfectly capable… wait… what am I? A girl or a guy? I can’t seem to remember. I can’t seem to remember anything.

            The two girls try to look me in the eyes but I keep turning away. I got to find a washroom. I need to see my face, I can’t seem to remember what I look like. I start to pant, my breathing escalating to a dangerous place. It’s like there’s not enough air in the room. I look at my hands and I see a crown shaped ring. It seems girlish so the girl washroom it is. I splash cold water on my face once I enter and stare. I’m very average looking. Brown eyes but slightly lighter than normal, making them stand out more. I feel my tongue slide across some metal, so I open my mouth to see braces. I guess perfect teeth weren’t a part of my features. My hair is soft but long, a dark, rich brown colour.

            “Yep, she’s transforming,” A tall boy with a blue book bag says to the girl with blue and pink highlights.

            “Ricardo, for what other reason would she pass out huh?” The blue and pink highlight girl says. Okay, so the tall book bag guy is Ricardo.

            “Who are you guys? And what the hell do you mean by ‘transforming’?” I ask.

            “I’m Livia Sodden,” The blue and pink highlight girl says.

            “Ricardo Rodriguez,” the book bag dudes exclaims, putting his hand out to shake. I ignore.

            “Leo Dripstone,” says this really well-dressed guy says.

            “Raz Pine,” says a boy who is the shortest one and just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

            “August Andrews, but all my friends call me Auggie,” says the last guy, holding a gaming controller in one hand.

            “What friends?” Raz asks, giving him a smirk. August gives him a playful shove.

            “Your name is Evelyn Rose but we all just call you Eve,” Livia tells me, “And you’re a part of a science experiment. We all are. It’s a secret government run organization called SWAN. Soldiers With Advanced Neurotechnology. They wanted to create super soldiers to prepare a war. In case it happens. We were given ‘vaccinations’ that were actually serums which enhance our strengths. Not everyone responds and we are the first group is responded to properly.”

            “There are 2 phases before you can get your abilities, or powers if you want to make this sound kid-ish.  First, you become the opposite of your personality. Then you black out, forgetting everything. It’s like a temporary amnesia. You get your abilities and your memory back once you verbally say what your ability is.”

August pauses to drink some water and Raz continues, “That’s the trick. You don’t remember anything about yourself and your power―”

“Ability!” August corrects.

“Whatever, as I was saying, your _ability_ comes from a part of your personality or your hobbies. Livia here loves throwing darts and her strength ended up being the ability to throw her dart perfectly, never missing. She only has one so it always comes back to her after she has taken her shot. Ricardo is a complete book freak. So he can think of a book and he will be able to pull that book out of his bag and make it real.”

Ricardo pulls out a book about coffee. He opens the book and there, sitting on top of it is a coffee.

“Here, it’s your favourite,” Ricardo adds, handing me the cup. I take a sip. It really does taste good.

“We each have an item that gives us these powers. Sure, the item only gives its owner the powers but if taken away, we would be powerless. The item and its owner combined is what makes the abilities. One can’t work without the other. I have my book bag, Livia has her dart, Raz has his crystal clear necklace, Leo has his belt and August has his controller,” Ricardo continues.

“So, what are everybody else’s powers?” I ask, crossing my arms. I kind of want to believe this but it is all so crazy!

“Well―” Ricardo starts.

“POLICE!” August yells. Everyone starts running; Livia grabs my hand and drags me along. They drag me out through the back door of the café and then Auggie presses some buttons, focusing carefully on whatever he was doing.

“AUGGIE HURRY UP THEY’RE COMING THIS WAY!” Ricardo screams.

“Will ya just hold on a minute it takes time to make a car okay?” August says, calmly but not looking up from his controller.

“Making a car?” I ask.

“Auggie can make anything virtually real for whoever he wishes. But he has to create it using coding on his controller. And he can only make one item at a time. And he’s gonna get his ass kicked because I can hear them nearing. AUGUST HURRY UP!” Livia responds, losing her shit. More like Livid. I think it’d be wise not to say that out loud, seeing her temper.

            I see parts of the car appear out of thin air, soon assembling a fully-fledged car. Or more like Jeep. It was huge.

            “You took so long so you could make it look nice? Really Auggie?” Raz questions.

            “Look if we’re gonna ride, let’s ride in style okay?” August answers.

            “Stop wasting time and get your asses inside the damn car,” Leo yells. No questions asked everyone, hurries into the car. Livia pulls me in. August sits in the driver seat while Ricardo sits in the passenger. He pulls out an atlas and created a GPS out of it.

            “Why didn’t you just create a car with your books instead of making August create a whole car? Isn’t your power more sufficient that way?” I ask.

            “Sure, I could pull out a car easily, no sweat. But Auggie’s power is different. See this car? Only we can touch it. Anyone else’s body would just fall through unless Auggie wishes for them to be able to interact with it. It’s basically a hologram to whoever he doesn’t want it to be real for. He could create a missile that can only hurt people in SWAM labs and no one else.”

            “Yeah but I won’t. They might be monsters but I’m not becoming one too. That’s what they want. For us to become their little monsters,” August adds.

            “Police, 6 o’clock,” Livia states, aiming her dart at their tires. She throws, hitting it but the dart does not puncture the tire. It pulls itself out of the tire and flies back to her hand.  

“Tire’s too thick, my dart’s not going through.”

            “See this is why you sharpen it often. Sharpening your looks means it works better for you, likewise sharpening your dart works better for you,” Leo adds, smirking at Livia.

            “You’re hopeless Leo. Now, Ricardo, I got an idea. You got any math books?”

            “You know I do.”

            “Seriously, right now is a good time to think about MATH?” Raz asks, shocked, “You’ve got to be freaking kidding me.”

            “On my mark, aim your book at my flying dart.” Livia throw her dart, aiming for the tires once again, “NOW!”

            Ricardo aims his multiplication book at the darts and the darts start multiplying. 20 darts hitting the same place at the same time break the tire and the police car swerves. Livia and Ricardo cheer.

            “I still need my map Rico,” August comments.

            “Oh right, whoops,” Ricardo says, putting the math book back and pulling out a book about devices and making the GPS once again.

            “Lemme guess, you can only use one book at a time?”

            “You guessed right. SWAN may intend for us to be overpowering but they haven’t developed the serum enough to make our powers limitless. What they don’t understand is there is a balance to life. Good things come with bad and bad things come with good,” Ricardo tells me.

            “There are more cars coming our way,” August adds.

            “Can’t you just go through buildings if the car is virtual?” I ask.

            “The car is virtual but we are not. We can’t go through buildings. If I were to aim a virtual arrow through a building, it would go through.” August explains. “Hey Raz could you do your thing to the car?”

            I see Raz hold his necklace, which starts to glow and then he closes his eyes. I don’t see anything happen to it.

            “What’s she doing?”

            “The car is invisible now, and so are we. She made the car invisible with her necklace. But like Auggie’s power―”

            “ _Ability!_ ” August corrects.

            “But like Auggie’s ability, she can choose who the invisibility can apply for. We can see the car since Auggie has to see to drive and we gotta do other shit,” Livia explains.

            “Yeah like eat the Doritos that August coded into the car,” Leo says, licking his lips.

            I nod my head. I must have hit my head harder than I thought to be having such a screwed up dream.


	2. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get up and get ready to leave and Eve has a conversation with Raz.

            _“We’ve been waiting for this movie forever! Come on Eve! We’re gonna miss the show!” Livia exclaims._

_“This is illegal Liv. We need to buy a ticket, not just sneak in!” I reply, resisting the urge to try something trouble worthy._

_“Dude, we’re gonna be old and grey before you agree to do something like this,” she pleads._

_“We’ll be old and grey while still working our asses off because no good employer wants to hire someone with a record.”_

_“Only if we get caught,” Livia replies, pulling me into the cinema hall. The one person that my persuasive skills don’t work on is her. I look at her, smiling and happy. I’m glad._

* * *

 

            We arrive at this old factory. With the invisibility on the car, we lose the agents from SWAN. They all chat and walk towards a small room in the abandoned building, in the middle of the room is cut up wood and some charcoal. I see 6 sleeping bags around the fire. Everyone went to their individual sleeping bags so after they all sat down, I was able to figure out that the grey one was mine. It was the only empty one. I sit down and look through the backpack that was beside my sleeping bag. I had some cash, a notebook, glasses, and a few photos. One with what looks like my family, one photo with all the kids I’m with right now and one with Livia.

            I look at everyone more carefully. Raz is handsome, but he hides it. Light green eyes, light skin, short bouncy brown curls, hidden by his hoodie. He’s short but his petite frame makes it work.

            Livia has the hair of a rebel, dark skin, a little bit of eyeliner and quite tall, making her more intimidating than she already is. Her hair is brown but with some pink and green highlights.

            Leo is well dressed. Like really well dressed. Hell, even his pajamas are branded. He kind of reminds me of Barney from How I Met Your Mother, except his obsession, is with brands instead of suits. His hair is even blond.

            Ricardo is the casual guy, sweaters with a collared t-shirt underneath and jeans. That type of guy. Black hair, cut short enough not to come in front of his eyes but long enough to look wavy. He has brown coloured skin, with a defined jawline. The most stunning thing about him is his grey eyes, like a wolf’s.

            Finally August, a guy who would be taller if he didn’t have a slight hunch on his back from the bad posture, probably from gaming and coding. His eyes are brown, his hair is tied in a small ponytail, a blond streak going through his hair.

            Ricardo makes a match with a fire book and lights the fireplace on fire. The shadows from the fire allow me to see some writing on the back of the photo with Livia and me. ‘A photo to remember how close we are. I love you, you’re my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without you ~Livia’ Best friends? Livia and I? I look at her beside me and I see her staring. She turns away once our eyes meet. It must feel horrible, to lose your best friend. First having her become the opposite of what she is and then have her forget you altogether. A part of me wonders how our friendship was.

            Wait, what are you doing? Why are you believing this nonsense? Look at the kids around you. They seem like the bunch to pull pranks. I probably did hit my head and they’re playing with my mind. But how would all that power stuff happen then? Maybe this is a dream? Maybe a lucid dream! I’ve heard about those. It’s like dreams where you control what you’re doing. That’s probably what’s happening. I’m lucid dreaming. I just need to wake up. I pinch myself. Nope, that isn’t working. It’s a lucid dream man! Do you think you’d wake up so easily? Wait, is it harder to wake up when having a lucid dream?

            “God damn girl, all that thinking and you’re head’s gonna break. But hey there is one thing you won’t have to worry about breaking,” Leo says, skipping his way over to me.

            “What?” I respond.

            “Your heart. Now while it’s with me,” He says, winking.

            “So you’re the flirty one eh?”

            “I’m a great flirter okay? That’s why all the girls want me.”

            “I don’t see any,” I reply, looking around.

            “Are you not a girl?” he asks.

            “Not when I’m near you,” I reply, smirking. He clutches his heart and collapses onto his bed. I can hear Ricardo laughing from the other side of the fire. I laugh too. Well, I guess this dream isn’t too bad with these guys.

-

            I wake up to Livia yelling and screaming for us to get up. Seriously? It’s too early for this shit. Wait, how early is it? I check my watch; 6:35 am?! Everyone else is getting ready with no complaints. Is everyone here crazy?

            “Why are we waking up so early?” I question, rubbing my eyes, hoping it would stop them from drooping.

            “SWAN doesn’t sleep. They switch workers to look for us. So all night, somebody or the other was looking for us. We can’t let them find us so we sleep how much is required to get us through the day,” Livia responds, continuing to pack whatever she needs.

            “I thought you guys stayed here.”

            “We don’t.”

            “Then how were all the sleeping bags and our stuff there when we came back from the café?”

            “We found this place, then we decided we could go get some coffee. We were sick of sitting here and having Ricardo’s book coffee.  We didn’t want to pack up our stuff and clean up the fire. It would have taken too long for us to pack up, then go get coffee and then reassemble everything again,” She responds, looking irritated from all my questions. How is she my best friend when she can’t handle me when I’m lost?

            “Look, we have to choose a new place to stay every time or else they’ll eventually check out this area and find us. Or find our stuff and wait for us to come back. Escaping the first time was hard enough. This time, they’ll take away our items and put us on full lockdown, separate us from each other,” August adds, “If you want to sleep, go sleep in the car. That’s what most of us do anyway. One person drives, one person navigates and the others sleep. We rotate our turns.”

            August makes the car and Ricardo pulls out the map from his atlas. Livia drives while Leo navigates. The rest of us sleep. As long as Ricardo and August don’t make anything else, the car and the map will keep working. I wake up for what seems like hours later to see Raz awake as well.

            “Hey,” I say.

            “Hi,” He responds.

            “No one really told me what Leo’s power, sorry ability is,” I say, looking at sleeping August, hoping he doesn’t go ballistic on me.

            “It’s changing the appearance of someone. Leo is so obsessed with looks like he can change how someone looks. But only one person at a time. It may not seem too great but without his power, we wouldn’t have been able to get out of SWAN labs.

            “Please explain,” I say.

            “It was night and August was able to make a camera to record us for 24 hours. I used my invisibility to make the camera hidden, but the camera was made to sit right where the SWAN labs camera is. Then he made the same camera but this time, with recording and some tape attached, and tapes it in front of the SWAN labs camera, with the recording on play mode. So the all the SWAN labs camera could see was exactly what we did the day before. But, with the advanced technology that SWAN has, they were able to make a force field holding us back. The force field only allowed SWAN lab works, with the highest level of distinction to go through. It was their worker cards that allowed them to go through the field. So Leo made himself look like one of the workers that had that card. He walked through, and then changed back. One by one, he changed everyone to walk through and then we all ran out of there,” Raz finishes.

            “It sounds more like you and August did a lot of work too,” I point out.

            “We did but we could have never got past the force field. Sure, Auggie could have done something to disable it but then they would have seen us through the camera. They would have been notified about the force field deactivating and would have seen us run. The camera cover up gave us more time to run and the force field wasn’t deactivated so nothing was notified to the SWAN labs employees. We barely got out of there with the camera cover up. Without it, we would have been caught already,” Raz replies.

            I sit quietly. He looks outside, watching the rest of the world move. He looks, distant. Like He’s lost.

            “Are you okay Raz?”

            “I’m sorry I’m just, remembering some things.”

            “Want to talk about it?”

            “Why would I want to do that?”

            “Because I don’t remember anything. I’m a clean slate to talk to. I can’t have any biased opinions, meaning no biased advice,” I tell her, putting my hand on his shoulder.

            “You’re very persuasive. Ya know that?”

            “No, but it’s a good thing to know.”

            Raz looks around to make sure no one is awake. Then he quietly starts off his story, “From the day I was born ‘til the day before the serum… bonded with me, I was always one with the shadows. A secret. A face in the crowd. A no one. Heck, even my own dad didn’t know about me until a couple months back, when I turned 16. That’s what my name means; a secret. In Aramaic. An old language my mom was fascinated with when she was young. She blamed me for a lot of things. I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere with any friends I made as a kid. I was too embarrassed to tell them my mom keeps me at home. So I just accepted this and never made friends after that. In class, I’m always in the back, never saying anything to anyone. When I turned 16 and my mom ran into my dad, he saw me. He knew I was his child. After all, I have his eyes.  They had an argument. He called up a lawyer and was fighting to have me in his custody. My mom blamed me for existing, costing her money to go get a lawyer and fight back. She didn’t want me, she wanted money from the government and wanted me working at her store and earning money for her. During this time, I was transforming, talking back to my mom and then soon, blanking out. All her anger from me talking back finally burst when I started being clueless, forgetting everything. She limited my food, made me skip school to go to work. One day, I cracked. Crying in my room, which was the attic. I cried, asking God was I was a secret. Why I was so invisible that no one could see I was hurting. That’s how I got my powers. It bonded a necklace my dad gave me, my only hope signal, to me. I used my powers and got out of there as fast as I could. My mom reported me missing and SWAN captured me and put me with the rest of my classmates. The irony is, ever since I got the power of invisibility, I have never been noticed more by anyone.” Raz has tears coming out of his eyes.

            “What about your dad Raz? Don’t you miss him?”

            “Every single day. All I have is a photo of me and him that he took before my mom could notice and the necklace.”

            I gave her a tight hug and that’s how we stay for a long time.


	3. The Cottage House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve finds out something surprising about herself, along with making fun of Leo and has a serious talk with the gang.

_“Why do you think he doesn’t talk to anyone?” Livia asks._

_“Maybe because no one talks to him,” I tell her._

_“Yeah I’m not going to be the first,” Livia says, walking away. I walk towards him._

_“Hey Raz! How are you doing?” I ask. Raz looks up and shrugs._

_“Not so great,” he says sourly but very quietly, as if I wasn’t meant to hear that._

_“Well bad things happen Raz, but good things are coming along the way. It’s like God’s testing you, seeing if you’re worthy enough for the good things. And you are. You just gotta get through this first okay?” I say, trying to comfort the boy who seems so small, not physically but emotionally. “I’ll be there whenever you need to talk okay?”_

_I walk away, not noticing that the small boy had smiled, the first time in a very long time._

* * *

 

            “Where exactly are we headed, Leo?” I question, seeing some roads which seem to be giving me a déjà vu.

            “A cottage that my parents and I used to go to. We’ve all snuck up there quite a few times, without my parents knowing. So it’s unlikely for my parents to tell SWAN employees who are dressed up as officers that we might be there. Even if my parents did tell them, they wouldn’t be monitoring it. They would check it once and then leave,” Leo explains.

            “Why would they not monitor it constantly?” I ask. “Aren’t they desperate to find you? Surely they would not leave one possible living space unmonitored.”

            “My parents don’t like others in their space. So they would tell those SWAN members to check it once and they’ll check it themselves after that.”

            “But SWAN wouldn’t let them do that, would they? Surely they would put cameras,” I argue.

            “My parents are smart. They can detect another device streaming footage to another source easily. My parents are very private people. We’ll be fine,” Leo assures.

            “If we get caught, I’m blaming you, Leo,” Raz spits out. I give him a look. I guess when you have to go through hell, you can become the devil sometimes.

            “If we get caught, Leo can take the L. Get it? Leo starts with L but L stands for the loser?” August chimes in. Livia stops the car and everyone turns to look at him.

            August shrinks, “What? I tried okay?”

            “Well don’t try, you’re jokes are lame,” Livia responds coldly.

            “Don’t forget, you’re name starts with L too Liv,” Leo says, elbowing her teasingly.

            “Touch me again and I’ll carve an L on your face with my fingernails,” Livia threatens. Leo laughs and moves back. Wow, I guess everyone is so used to Livia being scary that no one is affected by it anymore.

            “We’re here! Eve, since you don’t remember anything, let me show you around,” Leo says, taking my hand and kissing it. I pull it away.

            “I’m pretty sure Raz hasn’t been here either so maybe you can show both of us around,” I suggest. I don’t want to be stuck with Leo alone; he’d flirt the whole time and I’m not interested.

            “Two guys? One girl? Oh, this is going to be fun,” Leo smirks.

            “Leo will you back off?” Livia exclaims. Leo pouts.

            “Awe, is poor Leo heartbroken?” I tease.

            “Hmph. Rose, you are trouble I tell you. I give my prayers to whoever decides to date you,” Leo comments.

            “Hey! Like you’ve had much of a love life,” I reply back.

            “Actually I did. I dated Livia, your best friend,” Leo smirks.

            “Wait, actually?” Wow. That’s shocking.

            “Yeah I take things so lightly so it didn’t work out between us,” Leo shrugs, “One day she’ll fall in love with me again. Knight’s honour!”

            “Since when were you a knight, princess?” Raz jokes. Leo turns red.

            “First of all, I am not a princess,” Leo huffs.

            “Yeah right. And I’m a balloon,” Raz rolls her eyes.

            Ignoring her comment, Leo continues, “Second of all, I can be whatever I want. This is a free country and a democracy!”

            “There are no such things as knights in a democracy,” I add.

            “Well for someone who has lost their memory, you sure know a lot of things about democracies. Do you somehow remember all the stuff we learned in civics?” Leo replies.

            “How I know this information is none of your business,” I respond. A small smirk sneaks up to my lips, “ _Princess_.”

            “I AM NOT A PRINCESS!” Leo yells. August, Livia, and Ricardo look up from unpacking the car and burst out laughing. Leo transforms into a snake, hisses at them and slithers away.

            “He can look like whoever he wants. Or  _whatever_  he wants. When it comes to a jokester like Leo, it sometimes becomes really annoying. He once transformed into Livia so he could steal her conditioner without anyone noticing. His ran out. Livia went crazy on him,” Raz explains.

            “Those two are low key made for each other. I don’t think anyone could handle Leo’s foolishness better than Livia and I don’t think anyone other than Leo could take Livia’s anger non-offensively,” I comment.

            “Never thought of it that way,” Raz answers.

            “You two want to stop standing around and maybe unpack you heavy stuff? It’s kind of a pain,” August calls out.

            “It’s a pain for you because you got bad posture,” Livia comments.

            “Screw you Liv,” August sighs.

            “Just tell me a time and place and I would happily do so,” Leo exclaims, coming out of nowhere. Ricardo, August, Raz and I laugh. Livia gives him a death stare but we can all see the redness of her cheeks. Yep, they are definitely made for each other.

            “Alright, all done,” Ricardo huffs after he finishes putting down his sleeping bag.

            “Finally, time to rest!” Leo sighs, plopping into his sleeping bag.

            “Leo, you haven’t been doing anything but standing around and flirting with Liv,” August comments.

            “Who owns this place?” Leo asks, smirking.

            “Your parents,” everyone remarks at the same time. I laugh.

            “Auggie, think you can make a bag with swimsuits for us? I’m down for swimming,” Livia asks.

            “Yeah, and he accidentally uses his controller to do something else, leaving us naked? Hell Nah,” Ricardo exclaims.

            “Have some faith in August, Ricardo,” I comment, getting up at the idea of swimming. Not sure if I know how to swim but I’m sure it would come naturally if it’s something I’ve learned. Like walking. I didn’t have to learn how to walk all over again, so maybe I haven’t forgotten how to swim.

            “Eve, question; why do you call me August when we told you that everyone calls me Auggie?” August asks.

            “Well, you said your friends call you Auggie and… I don’t know you. Don’t take it personally, we were probably friends before but I don’t know you guys. As cool as you guys may be, I don’t feel like your friend yet, and you don’t feel like my friend yet. So I want to build that friendship, before I’m comfortable calling you Auggie, calling Livia, Liv and calling Ricardo, Rico. I feel like you guys are treating me like the girl I was before and I don’t want that because that just confuses me. Then I’ll never be able to figure out what my power is and get my memory back. Do you get where I’m coming from?”

            “Yeah, we do. Sorry for that, Evelyn,” Raz says. I give him a look. He explains, “You said you don’t feel like our friend yet so let’s call you Eve when we are comfortable with you again. Deal?”

            “Deal,” I answer. “Now who’s down for swimming?”


	4. Reconnection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Evelyn have a talk about serious matters (for once). Then problems arise with Livia.

            _“I’m gonna go. I don’t want to see you two be all mushy and gross,” I sigh, walking away._

_“Eve no! Don’t leave me with this loser!” Liv exaggerates._

_“Your loser,” Leo corrects, kissing Livia on the head. The height difference is perfect so Leo’s chin can easily rest on Livia’s head._

_“It’s Valentine’s Day Liv, you two should have fun,” I argue._

_“Fine, but I’m spending all day with you tomorrow,” Liv states._

_“Unless I steal her away from you,” Leo claims, sticking his tongue out. Livia shoves him._

_“Screw you, Leo. Let me be with my girl sometimes,” Liv argues._

_“Sorry, I don’t like to share.” Leo hugs Livia tightly, not letting her go. She tries to twist and wiggle out of his grip but he’s too strong. I laugh closing my locker, not noticing the red heart-shaped note fall out, then later being swept away by the janitor._

* * *

 

            We swim around in the lake ‘til sunset. I had splashed Ricardo and Raz multiple times, and their faces every time gave me more reason to splash them again. I was too afraid to splash Livia. If I splashed Leo, he would make some flirty joke out of it or turn into a fish and swim away and August didn’t have much of a reaction so that was no fun.

            One by one, we all go inside to shower and dry ourselves out. Once we’re done, August gets rid of the swimsuits. Ricardo makes a fire for those of us who want to sit outside for now. August and Livia head inside the cottage to sleep. Raz and Ricardo head in about half an hour later. So it’s left with me and Leo. Lucky for me, he doesn’t try flirting. We just sit, watching the stars and hearing the lake’s waters move in a rhythm like motion.

            It takes a while for Leo to actually start speaking, “You know, I’m still not over her.”

            “What?” I respond, getting up and crossing my legs.

            “I’m still not over Liv…” He clarifies.

            “But you flirt with everyone else.”

            “Because I want to give the image that I am over her.”

            “Why would you do that?”

            “Because she was over me a long time ago. You can tell. She just doesn’t see me that way anymore,” Leo replies, his face drooping.

            “Well, why are you telling me this?”

            “You don’t remember this but we used to talk a lot. Be really good friends. Dating Livia just brought us closer and… you were the person I always confided in. Whether it was about Liv or just my problems.”

            “Then as your ‘person to confide with,’ I am not letting you down. From what I’ve noticed, Livia seems pissed off a lot. I’m pretty sure no one can be that angry ALL the time. My guess? She’s using her anger to hide something she doesn’t want anyone to see. I’m not saying it is her feelings for you but there is a chance that it could be… So don’t lose hope yet,” I reply, giving a sincere smile. Leo smiles back genuinely.

            “You always make me feel better. You convince me to look at things I never notice… Thank you, Evelyn.”

―

            I wake up in the middle of the night and realize Leo and I fell asleep outside. My eyesight still hazy, I see some lights but sleep gets the best of me and I fall back into a deep slumber.

            I awake by the sounds of people talking. I open my eyes slowly and see Livia and Raz out talking to a couple. My eyes widen at the sight of the adults. Are they apart of SWAN? Did SWAN finally find us?

            “Hey did you two have a nice sleep?” Livia asks arrogantly. Confused, I look around and see Leo sleeping beside me. We both fell asleep outside.

            “I slept fine… we were outside and must have fallen asleep. My bad. Anyway, who are you?” I ask, looking at the adults.

            “They are Leo’s parents,” Raz responds. My eyes widen. Leo’s parents?! Wouldn’t they send us all back home or something? They’ll give us back to our families meaning SWAN will have us in their grasps once again!

            Then I notice how Leo’s parents are sitting and staring at me. I snap out of it, “Sorry. Hello, I’m Evelyn Rose.” I extend my hand for them to shake.

            “Yes dear we know,” Mrs. Dripstone responds, shaking my hand. Shit, I probably have met them before. I WAS CLOSE WITH LEO AND MY BEST FRIEND DATED THEIR SON HOW WOULD I HAVE NOT MET THEM?!

            “Is she okay Livia?” Mr. Dripstone asks.

            “Yes sir, I’m fine. I just hit my head and have had a bit of a headache. My memory is going a little bit fuzzy,” I respond quickly.

            “We just saw you wake up, and I don’t remember you hitting your head,” Mrs. Dripstone replies, looking suspicious. Crap.

            “Uh…I hit it yesterday. While we were swimming. Um… I…rammed into one of the beams for the boardwalk. Hit myself pretty hard and it still hurts so…” I trail off.

            “Very well. Now sorry honey but if you’ll excuse us, we got something to discuss with our son here,” Mrs. Dripstone responds, giving sleeping Leo a ‘you‘re dead’ look.

            “Alright, we’ll leave that to you. Nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Dripstone,” I say before Livia pulls me away. Her eyes look glare.

            “What?” I ask.

            “I’m watching you,” Livia mutters.

            “Okay, WHAT is your problem? We were BEST friends. Suddenly you hate me? I don’t know what I said while I was my opposite but you should understand that it wasn’t me!” I exclaim.

            “Well for one, you said some pretty hurtful things. Two, you were sleeping beside my ex.”

            “Again, you should understand that I didn’t mean anything I said. Whatever I said. And you and I both know I have no attraction towards Leo.”

            “Well, I don’t know! Maybe the serum changed parts of you. It has slightly for us. I get angry a lot easier, Leo has gotten cleverer, Richard started to get sick easily, Auggie got taller which made his hunch worse and Raz has been more emotional. Who knows? The serum could have changed who you love.”

            “Even if it did, Leo’s a flirt. A big flirt. He wouldn’t be my type. And why are you getting so jealous over him anyway?”

            Livia blushes slightly but then huffs, “No reason.”

            “Right, that’s what I thought; you’re still in love with him. I’m telling you, Livia, I won’t stand in your way. He likes you too.”

            Livia pauses. “You think so…?”

            “I know so.” I smile.

            “Evelyn! Wanna help me out here?” Richard calls, asking for help to pick up the wood for a fire.

            “I gotta go but, I’ll talk to you later.” I start walking towards Richard and then I turn around, “Liv.”

            Livia smiles, realizing she didn’t lose her best friend after all.


End file.
